dc_vs_marvel_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Moth
Appearance Personality History Series ''Powers'' Resurrection: He can bring others back to life, regardless of when or how they were killed. Abilites ''Peak Human Conditioning'' In all three of his confrontations with Veronica, Silver has demonstrated to be quite a match if not a superior fighter. In their first confrontation, Silver was strong enough to severely injure her and was able to break three of Veronica's ribs by kicking her in the abdomen repeatedly. He has also demonstrated sufficiently high enough strength to break Black Wing's arm in half with a single strike and knead a steel beam with a single kick. His reflexes allowed him to catch an arrow shot at him. He was also shown himself to be able to dodge an arrow. Silver's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, Silver's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. *'Peak-Human Strength': Silver can lift just over 950 lbs at his peak. He can lift many times his own weight. He has also shown to be able to throw Black Wing, several meters away. *'Peak-Human Speed': He has proven himself to be amazingly fast by showing himself to be faster than average members of the League. *'Peak-Human Endurance': He can endure more physical stress than average humans. He can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. He can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. *'Peak-Human Reflexes': Silver's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that his reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; he could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. ''Master swordsman'' He might be trained and particularly skilled with swords. He has shown to be very skilled at fencing, skilled enough to take down Veronica. He was able to disarm and seriously injure four armed men with his sword. ''Expert Martial Artist'' He has shown to be a highly skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant. Silver possesses no metahuman powers, but is a superb martial artist. He has extensive training in Dragon Style Kung Fu, Fujian White Crane, Gōjū-ryū Karate, Hapkido, Jeet Kune Do, Savate and Kendo. He was able to incapacitate two League members (disarmed one and kill the other with his own gun). He was able to best Veronica in hand to hand combat once, even knocking her out after a brutal fight in their second encounter. He was able to hold his own against Black Wing and Veronica and manage a stalemate. He also happens to be a master of Chow Gar. ''Military Protocol'' A one-time soldier raised by a career soldier, he is quite familiar with military policy, protocol and most aspects of life in the Army. ''Eidetic Memory'' He has a photographic memory, and is a prodigy with the ability to master any skill upon his first attempt. ''Gun-Based Combat'' He is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with his amazing gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. He can wield two guns at once. He incorporates his advanced hand to hand combat skills with his gunman ship to create a devastating effect. ''Razor Hand'' He can apply such force to his bare hands that he can use them as cutting weapons. He can easily impale a man's chest with this ability. Strength Level Silver possesses the peak strength of a man of his age, height and build who exercises regularly and extensively. At his peak he can lift just over 950 lbs (970 lbs presumed). Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Notes Trivia